


Us

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cinderella moment, F/M, Identity Reveal, Long talk, Lucifer is a Fairy Godmother, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: “I won't accept no for an answer, detective. Please?” he said, taking one of her hands in his, squeezing it softly. “I'd... I'd like us to be... us again!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this story is set in the future. Like six or seven months in future. Lucifer is back and he and Chloe are working together once more, but it's strained. Okay?
> 
> So, on with the show!!!

 

 

Lucifer stood facing the mirror, fighting to knot his bow tie just right. He'd never had this much trouble with it in the past, but now he was close to having to ask for help. His fingers shook and he couldn't get a decent grip on the fabric. With a grunt, he tugged it free and let it fall on either side of his shirt collar, resting his hands on his hips. He took a second to check his watch and frowned when he saw he only had minutes left before he had to leave to pick up Chloe and resumed his task.

 

Lucifer had groaned in despair when he'd received the invitation at first, running his fingers through his hair. The formal invite was in honour of Lux becoming a historic LA landmark and it was also a fundraiser for the city to continue in its charitable works to maintain said sites.

 

And, as luck – or his Father – would have it, his elevator had slid open to reveal the detective as the groan hung in the air.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked and he'd tried to tell her it was nothing, but she took the invitation from the table top and smiled. “So, what's the problem? I'd have thought things like this were right up your alley.”

 

“Parties, yes, but fundraisers?” he said, grunting again and turning to his bar to pour himself a drink. “A dozen guest speakers who are older than Methuselah asking for money? It's truly hell... and I would know!” he threw out even though she still didn't believe him. She chuckled and ignored the comment.

 

Things still weren't entirely back to normal since he'd run away after saving her. The case that had brought him back had them working together, but Chloe had remained distant the entire time, sharing nothing more than what pertained to the case. She didn't even answer him when he'd asked how she was doing.

 

Now, months later, they'd managed to claw their way back to amicable, Lucifer back to his flirtatious self and Chloe rolling her eyes at every sexual innuendo. She came by Lux for cases and he worked them with her.

 

“Oh, well... it's a small price to pay, isn't it?” she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “After all... you get to keep Lux now.”

 

Lucifer smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He thought back to that night, when she'd walked into an empty Lux, sliding a folder across the top of his piano with a cat-that-swallowed-the-canary grin. He opened it and read the paperwork and she announced that she had saved his club. As he thought about it, his smile turned genuine.

 

“Are you busy next Saturday?” he asked and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Um...” she mumbled, not sure what to say. “I mean... I don't work, but I _do_ have a daughter,” she pointed out.

 

“Get a sitter. Or better yet, ask Maze!” he said, grinning as she fidgeted in her seat. “C'mon, detective!” he pleaded. “You saved Lux; it seems only right that you come to the party with me. Wouldn't you like to play Cinderella for one night?” he asked. She looked deep in thought for a moment and he knew exactly where she was going. “Please? Let me be your fairy godmother!” he said.

 

“Lucifer, no!” she gasped, jumping up from the table. “Please, you don't have to! I wouldn't feel right–”

 

“I won't accept no for an answer, detective. Please?” he said, taking one of her hands in his, squeezing it softly. “I'd... I'd like us to be... _us_ again!”

 

Chloe stared at him several seconds, her eyes flicking down to her hand wrapped in his and noticed he'd started stroking his thumb over her knuckles. His eyes were wide and sincere and, for a moment, she felt like they'd stepped back in time. Back to before everything went sideways. And, even though neither of them could undo anything that had happened, in that instant, she couldn't refuse his honesty.

 

“Fine...”

 

So, he'd arranged everything. He'd sent her to a boutique – the owner owed him a favor, of course – and had booked a limousine so they wouldn't have to worry about driving. His tux was pressed and he was ready for his night out with Chloe.

 

Now, standing in front of her door, his hand faltered as he went to knock. A thousand doubts flooded his mind and, if she'd been a second later in swinging open the door, he just might have left and returned to hide out at Lux. But then, he would have missed the beauty that was standing before him.

 

A navy blue gown of silk hugged her curves, the halter neckline plunging low, yet still modest. Her hair was curled and piled on her head with a few stray strands hanging against her neck, her eyes accentuated with a soft grey smokey make-up.

 

“Breath-taking...” he gasped and watched as she blushed under his gaze. “I... I was about–”

 

“To run away?” she teased, silently loving the fact that now he was the one reddening. “I know you've been there for almost five minutes,” she said, smiling. His gaze slid from hers and a corner of his mouth lifted shyly.

 

“Yes... well...” He shuffled from one foot to the other. “What can I say, detective? You make me nervous sometimes.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled, biting her lower lip.

 

“That's sweet,” she whispered. She grinned and turned back inside to take a shawl and her clutch from the counter top, calling out her goodbyes to Trixie and Maze, who seemed too busy to come to the door to see her off. Closing the door behind her, she turned and found him with his arm bent for her to take. Chloe looped her hand through and they walked to the waiting limo.

 

“You actually ordered a limousine?” she laughed, stopping in her tracks. He turned to face her and smiled.

 

“What's a Cinderella experience without her carriage?” he asked. “And this one's even better; it doesn't change back to a pumpkin at midnight!” She laughed and his heart expanded in his chest; he didn't realize how much he missed that sound until just now. Her hand gave his arm a little squeeze.

 

“Lucifer, you're crazy,” she said, but her smile was too wide to be serious. “And thoughtful. Thank you,” she finally added and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Anything for you, detective.”

 

He'd accepted the kiss as smoothly as he could manage, but when they began to walk towards the car again, his thoughts consumed him. They had been dancing around each other and their feelings and any kind of physical contact for months and now, here she was, pressing kisses to his cheek and squeezing his arm and leaning against him as they walked to the waiting limo. His heart flip-flopped with the idea that maybe... just _maybe_... they were finally getting back on track. He looked down at her and she gave him a wide, glowing smile. She really would be the death of him!

 

* * *

 

 

Flashbulbs blinded them as they emerged from the limousine, Lucifer first so he could reach his hand back to help Chloe out. She was barely upright when he pulled her flush against his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. His body burned to have her near, and he did his best to conceal a grin when he felt her lean into his embrace ever so slightly.

 

“Didn't think paparazzo would be here,” she said, evidently trying to distract both of them: her from the feel of his hot body and him from her uncontrollable reaction to it, but he'd already felt her cuddle against him for a second before she got control of herself. He swallowed the groan of disappointment.

 

“It's LA, darling... the vultures are everywhere!”

 

As they made their way inside and she looked around, he felt her tensing in his arms. He looked down to see her fidgeting, fingering the pendant of her simple gold chain and biting her lower lip. Glancing around, he realized the people in the room were dripping with wealth and that she evidently felt out of place in here. With a smile, he gave her waist a tug and she bumped against him, drawing her attention back up to look at him.

 

“Nothing to fret, love; you're easily the most beautiful woman in the room,” he said and watched her face transform before his eyes, from surprise to a warm smile that had her cheeks turning pink.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered and smiled. With that, he watched as she stood a little straighter, taking a deep breath. “Shall we?” she asked softly and he chuckled.

 

“Why not?”

 

The night went smoothly, a lively band playing a mix of styles throughout the event, pausing only when someone walked over the microphone to guilt-trip the attendees into writing enormous cheques. Lucifer had been ever attentive and Chloe had even remarked on the fact that he seemed oblivious to the looks the other women had been giving him all evening.

 

“Lucifer, it was really nice of you to invite me, but I know that I'm cramping your style,” she said as they sat at a small table for two, each nursing a drink as they watched several couples swaying on the dance floor. A woman had just walked by and slipped a napkin onto the table with what must have been her phone number scribbled on it in lip liner. Lucifer had groaned and crumpled it before pushing it to the other side of the table.

 

“Where is this coming from?” he asked, his brows drawing together in confusion. She shrugged and tried to brush off the comment, but he set down his glass of scotch and took one of her hands from where it held her glass of white wine. “Detective, what's wrong?” he asked and tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him. “Chloe?”

 

That made her gaze swung up to meet his, her eyes wide with an instant of surprise.

 

“C'mon, Lucifer,” she chuckled, looking across the floor to a group of several women who stood by the bar, gazing at him while they shot her the occasional dirty look. “Those women would like nothing more than to spend the night with you. And I'm pretty sure they can't wrap their heads around the fact that you're here with me and ignoring them.”

 

Lucifer stared at her when she finally faced him again, his heart twisting at her words. “Do you... are you not enjoying your evening?” he asked, suddenly feeling very insecure. Had he missed something? Had he done something wrong? Even as he thought it, her eyes dropped in guilt.

 

“No, Lucifer, of course not! This had been... one of the best evenings of my life,” she said and he looked up, trying not to let himself become to hopeful. “Lucifer, tonight has been as close to perfection as possible!” She tightened her grip on his hand, but still, doubt crept in.

 

“Close? What's wrong? The company?” he teased with a smile that didn't come anywhere close to his eyes and he heard Chloe gasp in shock. He looked up at her pained face and wondered what she was thinking, but she smiled softly and reached out to put her hand over his.

 

“Never,” she whispered and let a chuckle sneak through her lips. “The only thing wrong is that you still haven't danced with me.” Lucifer's head shot up at her words and her smile turned shy. “I mean... since you haven't asked me... I guess I have to go Sadie Hawkins on you,” she teased and relaxed when Lucifer grinned. “Lucifer, will you dance with me?”

 

His gaze never left hers as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, transfixed by her. The song changed as they made their way to the center of the floor and they smiled as they recognized the tune. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close while he held her right hand in his left, curling it against his chest as he waltzed them around while the band's singer joined in.

 

_It was fascination, I know_

_And it might have ended right then at the start_

_Just a passing glance_

_Just a brief romance_

_And I might have gone on my way empty-hearted_

 

_It was fascination, I know_

_Seeing you alone with the moonlight above_

_Then I touch your hand and next moment_

_I kiss you_

_Fascination turned to love_

 

Lucifer moved them easily across the hall and, slowly, Chloe inched closer into his embrace until he rested his chin on her head. Her warmth made his heart flutter in his chest and the words of the song echoed through him. She'd fascinated him the instant they'd met, perplexed by this beautiful human who was immune to his devilish charms. Then, time had progressed and, the more time he spent with her, learning about her, learning what an amazing person she was, the less he could blame his attachment to her on simple 'fascination'.

 

Then, she'd kissed him and, like some kind of joke, the whole thing had fallen apart just as he'd always feared. Learning the truth had sent him off the deep end and he'd run away. He'd left her. He now knew why this mortal woman intrigued him so; she was a pawn in his Father's long game. And, after learning all of this and leaving her, he'd come to a terrifying conclusion. Despite his fascination being satisfied, he still had feelings for her. Feelings that had nothing to do with curiosity and everything to do with his heart.

 

_It was fascination, I know_

_Seeing you alone with the moonlight above_

_Then I touch your hand and next moment_

_I kiss you_

_Fascination turned to love..._

 

“I need some air...”

 

Before Lucifer could react or say a word, Chloe had freed herself from his grasp and had bee-lined for a patio door that led out onto a terrace. He stood frozen for a moment watched her disappear outside and only came to his senses when several women approached him. They clung to him and he looked down at them, but they all looked alike. Yes, hair color and skin and eyes varied, but none of them had the stand-out blond hair, blue eyed features of his detective. Shimmying out of their grasp, he made his way to the door and opened it as quietly as possible.

 

She stood at the cement railing just beside the staircase that led down onto the lands of the building, a water fountain gurgling just below. The moon was full and the bluish-white glow it cast made her look unreal until she ran her hands along her upper arms and gave a small sniffle. As soon as she heard the door latch closed, her body tensed visibly, the only sound that of his shoes clicking on the stones as he crossed to stand behind her.

 

He shrugged out of his jacket and was about to drape it over her shoulders, but she side-stepped it just before it closed around her. He tried not to be hurt, but it was hard. He had fallen hard for her and had no idea what to do about it or how to tell her or how to cope or how to–

 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered and his head snapped in her direction. “I just can't do this.”

 

“What? What's wrong?” he asked and she shivered again. “Detective, you're freezing,” he said and took the step necessary to wrap his coat around her shoulders, this time holding it closed from behind until she sighed in defeat. When he was satisfied that she wouldn't throw it off, he released her and stepped back to give her room. “I won't pretend not to know that you're talking about us, detective,” he said, his voice low and his gaze focused on a crack on the stones. “Tell what you want me to do and I'll do it... anything you want.”

 

Chloe turned and sat on the railing and rested her forearms on her knees, her head bent forward and she sighed.

 

“I'll go,” he offered and moved towards the doors he'd come through, but she began to sob and he couldn't leave her side until he was sure what he was doing would make her happy. “I won't go?” he said, but it came out like a question. “Chloe, please!” he begged and dropped to his knees in front of her, but not touching her. “Please, I can't bare to see you hurting. I know I screwed things up, so just tell me what to do so I can fix it... _if_ I can fix it!”

 

“I don't know what I want!” she wailed, lifting her head to reveal tears streaking her cheeks and smudging her mascara. “I just... I don't know!” She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged herself tight as she rocked gently. “I hate you! I hate what you did to me! I hate _me_ for letting myself trust you!” she admitted and he felt his chest tighten with pain.

 

“I know...” he said softly and she stared at him although he refused to meet her eyes. “I can tell you don't trust me anymore,” he explained. “I can feel it in the way you talk and act and... you've become even more guarded than when we first met, darling... and it breaks my heart to know you'll probably never be able to trust me like that ever again.” He sighed and finally looked up at her. “And if that's the case – that you'll never trust me again – I don't think either of us can handle working together.”

 

“Lucifer...” she whispered, but he held up his hand to stop her.

 

“I think... I think we'll all be better off if... if I simply step aside. I... I promise. I promise that you'll never see me ever again.”

 

Chloe's head tilted to the side. “You can't promise something like that. LA is a big city, but–”

 

“I have no intention of staying in LA, Chloe,” he said softly and watched as her brows knit together in confusion. “I have no intention of staying on this plane of existence. If you want me out of your life, then I'd rather go back to Hell; it'll be less painful.”

 

“Back to Hell?” she breathed.

 

“Chloe, you don't trust me... and you _certainly_ don't believe me, but I truly am the Devil... and if I can't be with you, I'd rather not be here at all. I'm sorry,” he said and stood up. He swallowed. “Goodbye, Chloe Decker,” he whispered, a forlorn smile tugging at his lips. “I'll...” he trailed off and let out a sharp breath in a half-laugh before turning from her.

 

“You'll what?” she asked, reaching out and taking hold of his wrist. He turned to face her and she was surprised to see tears swimming in his eyes.

 

“Please, don't,” he asked gently and she froze the way she had when he'd begged her not to touch his scars. He had the same sorrowful and vulnerable look on his face, only worse. This time, however, she didn't let it go so easily. This time, she pushed for the truth.

 

“What were you going to say?” she pressed, but he shook his head and looked down, towards the building, anywhere that wasn't at her.

 

“Please, Chloe... you don't want to know,” he said, a droplet breaking free from his lower lashes and running down his cheek. She stood and tried to reach up to wipe it away, but he shrunk back from her touch and clenched his jaw, his breath coming in short pants as his tears choked him. “ _Please!_ ” he sobbed.

 

“After what you did to me,” she reminded him and his face twisted with self-loathing, “you owe me this... at the least!” she pointed out, but he jerked out of her grasp, his shoulders tense with despair as he let his eyes slipped closed.

 

“I'll always love you.”

 

Neither moved for several long minutes and the only sound that broke the silence was the fountain below and the soft music muffled through the terrace doors. He kept his back to her and took a deep breath before looking skywards.

 

“Well, Father!” he shouted, his chin quivering as he tried to suppress his pain. “You're finally going to get what you wanted! You wanted me to go back to Hell; you got it! You manipulative... self-centered... egotistical bastard! Why did you have to bring her into this?!” he yelled. “Why did you use her against me?! Did you know I'd fall in love with her? Was this your brilliant fucking plan?!”

 

“Well, c'mon!” he said, rolling up his sleeves. “You want me back in Hell, then it's on you! Open a door or a portal or... whatever! You do it! Right here, right now! It's the bloody least you can do since I'm giving you what you want! DO IT!!!”

 

There was a crack of thunder that split the air, almost deafening, and lightening sparked in the clear sky and the air before him buzzed with electricity. Slowly, burning embers swirled in front of him, a small vortex forming, like a slow motion fire tornado. He stared into the familiar darkness in the eye of the fire storm and sighed in relief.

 

“About bloody time you do something right, Dad,” he mumbled and took a step towards it, but a sudden death grip on his wrist stopped him.

 

Lucifer had been so consumed by his rage and pain that he'd forgotten all about Chloe still sitting on the ledge behind him. Now, when he turned to look back at her, she was standing, her eyes were wide with terror and comprehension and worry.

 

“Lucifer, don't!” she pleaded, her eyes swinging back and forth between his face and the swirling fire storm just several feet behind him. “Please, don't! Don't leave me!” she begged and swallowed hard. “I get it now; it's all true! You are... oh, God! You _are_ the Devil!” she gasped. “Oh... Oh, Go–”

 

“Yeah, He's real, too,” Lucifer said, trying to sound flippant, but it came out too broken. “Let me go, Chloe,” he commanded, but it only made her grip on his arm tighten. “I said, let me–”

 

“NO!” she screamed and threw her arms around his neck, holding on as tightly as possible as tears streamed her face. “No, please! Please, God!” she said, looking up at the sky. “Please, don't make him go! This... this changes everything! He can't go yet! I need him! I need to talk to him first! Please, I'm sorry I never believed in you! Please, for me!” she begged and, holding their breath, they listened as the sound, like that of a roaring outdoor fire pit, slowed and eventually faded to silence. When they looked back, the vortex had dissolved.

 

Lucifer swung his gaze to look down at Chloe who seemed too stunned to do or say much of anything. Slowly, her hand lifted and he watched as she finally pointed to where the portal had been only moments ago.

 

“Was... was... was that–”

 

“The door to Hell,” he stated simply.

 

“And you're...”

 

“The Devil.”

 

She went silent for several minutes and he watched, waiting, holding his breath. Her eyes moved up to meet his and she stared at him for a while before she took his face in her hands, her brows drawn together.

 

“Show me,” she whispered.

 

Lucifer didn't pretend to not understand her. He nodded his head and took her by the shoulders, moving her back to sit on the ledge. She landed with a thud, not completely in control of her limbs still. When she was stable, he took three steps back and let his true self materialize. She gasped in surprise before leaning forward to look at him.

 

Her hand reached out and he took a careful and slow step towards her, gauging her reaction. She didn't flinch. He took another step. Still good. He took the last step to close the distance and knelt gently in front of her. Her hands shook as she reached out to his face, her fingers skimming along the rough pale flesh of his cheekbones and down his face. Her eyes locked with his and she looked deeply into them, almost making him uncomfortable, but just as he was about to pull away, she gasped.

 

“It's _you_!” she breathed. “It's really you in there,” she said. “I can see... it's still you.” Lucifer wondered for a moment if his darling detective had finally lost it, but her hands cupped his cheeks before a thought seemed to occur to her and she pulled back as if he'd burned her.

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quickly, changing back to his human appearance and she shook her head quickly.

 

“No! No, of course not! I... I thought I might be hurting you,” she said softly and he sighed. She hadn't gone crazy at the sight of him and she was still worried about him. His brows knit together.

 

“No, Chloe...you didn't hurt me. Not at all. But...” His head tilted to the side as he observed her. “How are you not... more crazy?” he asked gently and she shrugged. “I mean... I showed Dr. Linda and she just sat there like a demon in the headlights. I got up and walked out and she still wasn't moving.” Then, he thought for a moment. “What exactly did you mean just now? That you could see me?” he asked and she bit her lip.

 

“I... I can't explain it... I just... As I looked into your eyes, you're whole appearance just suddenly... I don't know, became familiar? Like... it wasn't weird all of a sudden. I felt... like I'd seen it a thousand times. Like it was... completely normal.”

 

“Normal?!” he gasped. He stared at her in horror. “Darling, there's nothing 'normal' about me! I'm a monster!”

 

“No, you're not, Luci–”

 

“I killed my brother!”

 

Chloe sat frozen in place for a long moment as her mind obviously struggled to digest this piece of information, but when she looked up at his pained expression, she suddenly understood that it wasn't something he'd set out to do and it very much still affected him.

 

“Tell me,” she said softly. “Tell me about it, Lucifer.”

 

“I... he came to earth to kill my mum – a story for another time” he said as she was about to question that tid-bit of info, but she decided to let him finish first. “He came to kill her because I made a deal with Dad to spare your life... with Malcolm.” He stopped and gave her a few seconds to wrap her head around that one.

 

“So, you _did_ die?” she said and he nodded. “But you _didn't_... just get better?” He shook his head.

 

“No... I died and went to Hell and Dad showed me that mum had escaped and he sent me back to find her. I did and... I decided to punish her by forcing her to live amongst the humans. It seemed the best punishment; she really doesn't like humanity.” Chloe chuckled. “Anyway... she has this nasty habit of being able to sweet talk and Uriel – my brother – came down to snuff her out of existence completely. That means she'd just be gone; no Heaven or Hell. Just... gone.” Chloe nodded.

 

“Well... when I told him about my punishing her here on Earth, he got mad. And he threatened me... well... he threatened _me_ by threatening _you_. He said either I gave him mum or he'd set off a chain of events that would kill you.”

 

“Why me?” she asked, confusion twisting her features. “I mean... why did he think you'd chose _me_ over your mother?” she asked and he let his gaze swung away from her face.

 

“Because, Chloe... I think everyone was aware that I was in love with you _except_ for me.”

 

Chloe took in a shaky breath, then sighed. Licking her lips, she put her fingers under his chin and tilted his face back up to hers. With a smile, she leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to his lips, lingering only a moment before sitting back and swiping her thumb across his cheek.

 

“I love you, too, Lucifer,” she said gently. “Even though we still have a lot to talk about!” she added and smiled when he laughed, his shoulders relaxing. He got up from his crouched position and took a seat beside her to wrap her in his arms. “So, what happened?” she asked and he sighed.

 

“Well... Mazikeen arrived and beat him up a little, but he managed to defeat her. Then... then he said, since I'd made it _difficult_... that he'd kill you both. So... So I took Azrael's blade and I... I...” Chloe looked up at him and wiped away the tear that was streaking his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer!” she gasped. He looked at her and she smiled. “I... I can't believe you did that for... for us,” she said, but he shook his head.

 

“I did it for _you_... especially now that I know...”

 

“Know what, Lucifer?” He sighed and held Chloe out of his arms.

 

“Chloe, there's... there's something you should know... now that you're aware of who I _really_ am. You need to know who _you_ really are.” Her eyes narrowed. “Your parents weren't supposed to have you,” he said. “Did they ever mention that they had problems getting pregnant?” She nodded slowly. “Thirty-some years ago, Dad sent Amenadiel to bless your mother and father. Chloe, that's why my charms don't work on you; that's why you're immune to the Devil. You... are... _literally_ a gift from God.”

 

Chloe stared up at him and shook her head, but when he gave her shoulders a little squeeze to reassure her, her eyes shot up to look at him.

 

“That's why you didn't think it was real!” she gasped, understanding dawning on her as if she'd finally caught the joke's punchline. “That's why you seemed so unsure about everything! That's...” She trailed off and her eyes drooped in sorrow. “That's why you left!”

 

“That's why I left,” he whispered and looked down, but she cupped his cheek once more and turned his face back towards hers.

 

“But, Lucifer... if your charms don't work on me,” she said, smiling. “Well... isn't that the proof that this _is_ real?” He laughed.

 

“Yes, well... as my little speech before our first kiss might have indicated, I didn't think I deserved you. I still don't, to be honest. So, when I finished telling you just how unworthy I was and you still kissed me, my thought process went immediately to someone else was using you against me. Father can be ruthless in using anything or anyone to get what he wants.”

 

“How can you still think you're unworthy of me?!” she cut across. “Lucifer, you don't get it, do you?” she asked with a grin. “Besides _dying for me,_ I mean...” She shook her head and smiled. “Tell me again what you said on the beach,” she asked, licking her lips.

 

“I told you the truth; you're incredibly selfless.”

 

“So, you must have paid pretty close attention to me to realize that, no?”

 

“Yes, so?” She stayed quiet. “You always put your daughter first. I... I said that you need someone who realizes that every crime scene breaks your heart... and I called your middle name boring... and...”

 

“But, Lucifer... the only way to know that I need someone who appreciates these things is by knowing them yourself.” His face twisted in confusion and she laughed. “How do you know every crime scene breaks my heart?” she asked and he shrugged.

 

“It's as clear as if it was stamped across your forehead,” he said and she grinned.

 

“Then how come every other cop in the precinct thinks of me as hard-as-nails?” Lucifer tried to answer, but the words failed him. “And how do you know my middle name?” she asked and he scoffed.

 

“That's not even hard; I looked at your driver's license once when you stepped out of the room.” This time, it was Chloe's turn to laugh.

 

“The violation of my privacy aside, it doesn't change the fact that you took the time to learn it. I'm not sure anyone at work knows my middle name... maybe not even Dan. Don't you see, Lucifer?” she said. “ _You_ know that every crime scene breaks my heart. _You_ realize that my daughter will always come first. You even learned my middle name, boring or not,” she teased and he chuckled. She sighed. “Someone who takes the time to know me that well... that's what _makes_ you worth it.”

 

“But I'm still a murderer, Chloe,” he said, his eyes drowning in sorrow. “I'm still the Devil. Nothing can change that... I... I can't change that, no matter how much I want to... for you.”

 

“When did I ever ask you to change?” she asked and he fell silent. “Lucifer, this... this has been a pretty heavy night of information and there's still _plenty_ that I'm sure you haven't told me yet. But, even before... I never asked you to change. I liked you just as you were. I thought you were a little weird maybe... Yes, the whole disrespecting police procedure can be a little irksome, especially when the time comes to write up my reports!” she said and they chuckled together. “But you're always there for me,” she said, smiling wide.

 

“You're truly amazing, Detective Decker,” he whispered. She smiled and rested her forehead against his, taking a deep breath before looking back up in horror.

 

“Oh, my G–” She cut herself off. “Your brother?” she gasped. “Is... is that what the whole... sniper thing was about?” she asked and his eyes slipped closed. “Lucifer!” she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. “That... You weren't protecting the woman... you _really_ wanted him to kill you!” she gasped. “But... but... aren't you–”

 

“Invincible?” he added softly, his shoulders bouncing in a mirthless laugh. “Not around you, darling,” he said and tears trickled down her cheeks. “That night you shot me... that was the first time I'd ever bled in my entire existence. None of us knew how it was possible. That's why I avoided you after the whole homeless children fund-raising thing; that wife shot me several times, but I survived. And that's when I finally accepted that it was you who was making me mortal.”

 

“That's why you needed me to chase after the professor,” she said, piecing it together. “I needed to be away from you so you'd be immortal so you could save the two kids.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“Wait!” she gasped again. “You mean... Malcolm... you knew he could kill you?” she asked, her eyes wide with horror for the umpteenth time that evening. “You came anyway? Knowing you'd be vulnerable and that he could shoot you?!” Her voice was getting higher and higher with emotion as more tears poured down her face. “Lucifer! Why?”

 

“I should think that was obvious by now,” he said, cupping her face in his hands and wiping away the rivulets. She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, surprising him with the suddenness of it. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and his fingers cradled her head as he kissed her back. She moaned against his mouth and leaned further into him, but he knew she was still too emotionally charged to make a level-headed decision. Reluctantly, he lifted her head away and panted softly, taking in her dark eyes and swollen lips.

 

“Lucifer,” she murmured and tried to kiss him again, but he held her back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Chloe, darling,” he hushed out and put his forehead back to hers. “While there is nothing I'd love more than to take this back to my place... I think you might need some time to process all this.” She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“Lucifer, you have no idea what that means to me,” she said softly, “that you're ready to wait and that you're worried about me,” she breathed, tilting her head to kiss the side of his neck, making him tremble beneath her hands. “But nothing is going to suddenly make me change my mind and stop loving you,” she whispered and he felt a flicker of hope.“Besides... nothing you can tell me can be more shocking than... than what you just told me,” she said and felt a muscle twitch along his throat as he swallowed. She pulled back and winced. “Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just... you started with the worst thing you could think of, trying to scare me off. So... if that's your worst and I'm still not scared off...”

 

Lucifer looked at her and felt a smile twitch his lips. She really was an incredibly special person and he still couldn't understand how he'd managed to foul up so horribly and yet... here she was.

 

“Even after all I put you through?” he pointed out. “Chloe, how can you _still_ believe in me?” he asked. “I just... I can't understand.” And, as she gazed into his face, he saw her smile.

 

“Lucifer... I shot you... I make you mortal... You've gone to Hell twice to save me... How can _you_ still love _me_?” she shot back and he smiled.

 

“Because you're too amazing for me to hold such trivial things against you,” he said with a chuckle and she smiled.

 

“And I still believe in you for the exact same reasons. You're a good person, Lucifer. You're kind and thoughtful and insightful and observant and...” She shook her head. “You make me a better detective... a better person!” He smiled.

 

“As you do me,” he said and pressed another kiss to the top of her head, pulling her into a tight hug. She ran her hands up his back, on her way to his neck, but she pulled back midway and jerked in his arms. Her eyes darted from his face to his back a few times before she found her voice.

 

“You... your wings... I didn't hurt you, did I?” she asked softly, a small grimace of worry on her face. “I... I was forgetting about them and then I felt the ridge through your shirt and... you really cut off your wings?” she blurted suddenly and Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“Like I said, I had Maze do it for me. And, no, you didn't hurt me, darling,” he said, pulling her back into his embrace. “They may be sensitive, but it's not painful. It's just... well, most people who have seen them... they didn't really care or pay any attention to them what-so-ever,” he said. Chloe hummed and gently eased her hands up his back once more, pausing at the edge of the scars for a fraction of a second and, when Lucifer nodded against her, she flattened her hands over the patches of scarred flesh.

 

“Does this hurt?” she asked softly, but he shook his head against and tightened his hold on her. She sighed. “Wings or not, you're still an angel to me,” she said and he lifted his head from atop hers to stare at her.

 

“No wonder I fell in love with you,” he said with a grin. “You're incredible!” he gasped and, taking her face between his hands, he brought her lips to his in a sweet and tender and completely innocent kiss. His touch on her cheeks was feather soft and her lips felt so wonderfully warm beneath his that a small moan of pure joy echoed in the back of his throat. Chloe chuckled and brought her hands up to tunnel her fingers through his dark curls. It was that movement that made Lucifer growl and deepen the kiss, smiling against her lips when he heard her whimpering in need.

 

“Lucifer,” she moaned when they finally parted for air, resting their foreheads against each other. They were both panting softly and he couldn't keep his hands off her, his thumb stroking back and forth over her cheekbones. She felt perfect in his arms, made for them even... which, of course, she was, he thought to himself. “Are you sure there's no way to convince you we don't need to wait?” she asked, still a little breathless as she peppered his lips and cheeks with small kisses.

 

“Chloe, love...” he moaned and looked down at her to see her eyes hooded with desire. “I just... I don't want you to do something tonight that you'll regret tomorrow.” She smiled and removed her hands from his hair to take both of his, bringing them tenderly to her mouth to kiss the knuckles, nuzzling against them.

 

“Lucifer... no matter what happens to us, I know now... I'll never regret anything when it comes to you,” she said. “I trust you,” she whispered and he felt tears spring to his eyes. “I trust you with every fibre of my being and... and, regardless of your Father's plans or your being the Devil or anything else that might come our way... I'll never regret letting you into my life... into my heart. _Never_.”

 

Lucifer felt his chest swell and the tightness was almost smothering him, but he'd never felt such joy either, so he decided that this sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. He'd been pushing back the spark of hope that had tried to turn into a flame since he'd invited her to this evening. Now, with her sitting in front of him staring at him the way she was, holding his hands so tightly in hers, whispering such beautiful things to him, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

 

“Me neither,” he said and he meant it. “I still don't know what Dad's end game is... or how he might use us against each other – or try to, anyway – but I know that... no matter what happens, I'll always love you. And even if I play right into His plans... it'll still be worth it to be with you. Whether we last a day, a year... an eternity! I'll never regret meeting and falling in love with you. I'll never regret _us_.”

 

“Hmm... ' _us_ '... I like the sound of that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R, pretty please? You know I love 'em!


End file.
